It's a Small World
by Amile Willows
Summary: Two regular girls make the cast of Inuyasha into their own little Chibi people! Chech out the hilarity, straight out of the mind of Amile herself!


Hello al you readers! I was going to write a different story, but my computer got a virus and it wiped out my data. So I had to get a new tower and make a new story, and here it is! I hope you guys like it, and I'll update whenever I find the time!

Disclaimer: Before I forget to do this...gasp No I do not own the Inutachi or anyone of that caliber no matter how much I may wish it Rumiko Takahashi beat me to the idea even though I still will worship the ground she walks on though not literally but you know what I mean please read this story and review thank you! big gasp for breathChapter one: That Fateful Day

Mara: Gods, this is boring!  
  
Half Pint: I know what you mean! It's absolutely beautiful outside, but there ain't a damn thing to do!  
  
Mara: Well...  
  
Half Pint: Well what?  
  
Mara: My friend was telling me how he made the characters from the hit anime Trigun into Chibi versions of themselves... Maybe we should try that!  
  
Half Pint: Mmhmm... And, how exactly are we gonna do that?  
  
Mara: Well, we could start by calling him up.  
  
ring ring!  
  
Mara: picks up the phone Moshi moshi! ... Mmhmm.. Uh huh... Okay! hands the phone to half pint It's for you.  
  
Half Pint: grabs it Hello? O.O  
  
Mara: What? Who is it??  
  
Half Pint: ANDREW PATCHEN, IF YOU CALL MY HOUSE ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA KICK YER ASS!!! hangs up Damn!  
  
Mara: Him again? How didn't I know???  
  
Half Pint: ... I dunno. How didn't you know?  
  
Mara: shrugs Oh well. So, weren't we gonna call my friend?  
  
Half Pint: Who's your friend?  
  
Mara: Zach.  
  
Half Pint: ZACH?! Are you serious?!?!  
  
Mara: Yeah.  
  
Half Pint: sigh Fine, I'll call him. dials zach's number ... Zach, hi, It's Half Pint... Oh, not much, me'n Mara were just wondering how you made the Trigun characters chibi... Uh huh... Mmhmm... Yep... Yeah... Sure... Yeah! Thanks! Sayonara! beep!  
  
Mara: Well?  
  
Half Pint: All's we gotta do is get the cast over here, make 'em drink some freaky potion thingy, and then they're chibi!  
  
Mara: Ooh... I'll work on getting them here, and you can make the drink!  
  
Half Pint: Fine by me!  
  
(Ten Minutes Later...)  
  
Mara: Thank you so much for coming!  
  
Kagome: Oh, no problem!  
  
Inuyasha: Did you have to bring us???  
  
Kagome: Yes, I did.  
  
Sango: You said this is your friend's house?  
  
Mara: Yep. She'll be out here soon... I think.  
  
Miroku: Now, is your friend as pretty as you?  
  
Mara: blushing slightly  
  
Sango: Lecher. pummels him  
  
Shippo: This room is cool!  
  
Half Pint: comes out with some drinks on a tray Hi! I'm Half Pint, and welcome to my house!  
  
Kagome: Hello Half Pint.  
  
Inuyasha: huffs  
  
Miroku: rushes to her side You are very lovely. Would you please bear my child?  
  
Half Pint: Uh... blinks  
  
Sango: grabs him by the ear Not today, houshi.  
  
Miroku: ish dragged away Ow, ow, ow, ow...  
  
Shippo: jumps onto half pint's shoulder Don't worry about him. Sango'll keep him in line.  
  
Mara: He did the same thing to me.  
  
Half Pint: He sure isn't picky...  
  
Kagome: takes the tray from half pint and places it on a coffee table Are these for us?  
  
Half Pint: Yeah! You can all have some!  
  
Sango: counts the cups There are only five cups.  
  
Mara: I had some before I came over.  
  
Half Pint: I already drank mine. I'm not thirsty.  
  
Shippo: I am! takes his cup and guzzles down whatever was in it This is really good!  
  
Inuyasha: does the same Hey, not bad.  
  
Miroku: ditto This is pretty nice.  
  
Kagome: drinks I'll say!  
  
Sango: sips hers Very tasty.  
  
(The Inutachi begins to shake a little, excluding Shippo, then the others all shrink down to little kid size.)  
  
Mara: Yay! It worked! I'm surprised you got the formula right!  
  
Half Pint: Hey!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: What's going on? Why's my voice squeaky???  
  
Chibi Sango: looks at her hands, then her feet, then the rest of her Why am I so small?  
  
Chibi Kagome: Ooh! Inuyasha, you look cute!  
  
Chibi Miroku: raising an eyebrow at his cursed hand This is very strange...  
  
Shippo: Hey, why didn't I shrink?  
  
Half Pint: Because, you're already chibi enough as it is.  
  
Chibi Kagome: Then what'd you give him???  
  
Mara: Kool-aid.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: !$ this stupid ##! $# mother $#&$ #&#y #&$ $#&!!!  
  
Chibies & Mara & Half Pint: O.O  
  
Chibi Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: What?  
  
Chibi Kagome: Sit!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: falls face first into the ground  
  
Chibi Miroku: It still works.  
  
Shippo: I feel... Older.  
  
Mara: That's because they're the little ones now.  
  
Shippo: HA! I'm older than you guys!  
  
Half Pint: By what, a year?  
  
Shippo: Be quiet! I'm gloating here!  
  
Chibi Miroku: Now Shippo, it's not nice to gloat.  
  
Chibi Sango: Miroku's right. You should be torturing these girls to find an antidote.  
  
Mara: We dun know one.  
  
Chibies: O.O WHAT?!?!  
  
Half Pint: Really, we don't. You guys could just wait until the effects wear off...  
  
Chibi Kagome: How long will that take?  
  
Mara: ... A week, maybe?  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: A WEEK?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!  
  
Chibi Sango: They probably are, Inuyasha.  
  
Mara: We are not insane!  
  
Half Pint: Just a little odd.  
  
Chibi Kagome: sigh Well, this isn't so bad... At least our clothes shrank with us.  
  
Shippo: Now I get to be the grown up!  
  
Chibi Miroku: I wouldn't go that far, Shippo.  
  
Chibi Sango: We're still your elders, even if we've been.... changed.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: being held back by chibi kagome Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!!!  
  
Chibi Kagome: No! You're not going to hurt them, Inuyasha!  
  
Half Pint: If anything, we could hurt you.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Oh yeah?! pulls out tetsusaiga, which just happens to be about as small as he is What the...???  
  
Chibi Miroku: Well if that isn't odd.  
  
Chibi Sango: It is.  
  
Shippo: What's with his sword?  
  
Mara: I dunno, maybe it became chibi when he did?  
  
Half Pint: Kawai'i!  
  
Mara: Yeah!  
  
Chibi Kagome: That's a little strange...  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Aw hell!

So, tell me what you think! It's a little... Odd, yes, but if you think that's weird, you should read my journal for Aol! I'll get all the links and such set up in my profile soon. Until then, sayonara minna-san! 


End file.
